Hey Child
by cyberfun
Summary: After what happened in 7x09, what waits for Hailey and Jay in the future? This is a Jay whump story, as well as a Upstead and Halstead brothers story basing on 7x09 and 7x10.


Chapter 1

**Hi there! There is always an picture of how the things are going after I watched 7 ****09\. I read and suggested taylorandmacster10 not only because I love her way of framing the story, but I was not confident of my ability of storytelling as well. However, honestly speaking, after I watched 7 ****10, I thought the script writer might treat Jay as a superhero with super healing power. In episode 9, when he was hit on the head, lots of blood gushed from his wound immediately. I am not a medical student, but I don't think there is no injuries on his head. In episode 10, when they got news from the Med, and Voight and Hailey visited Jay after his operation in ICU (I guess), the bruise and swelling on his left eye almost gone and he seems no injuries on head at all. What's more, when he was in emergency operation, Will, as a doctor, can't tell the Intelligence that Jay will make it, so we can imagine how bad Jay was after the bullet grazed his artery and he was losing a lot of blood. He even did not need transfusion in episode 10… As taylorandmacster have already posted one prompt on what she thinks the plot goes, I hope to write my own Upstead story. This story is written almost the same time as I write "Photograph", so I am still a newbie. In the coming days, I may update these 2 stories alternatively.**

**Without further ado, let's get started.**

*** Some of the story is from the 7 ****10, Spoiler Alert!**

For thousands of times in a moment she wished she had figured his stagger is not simply because of the fight with this Latino guy. She was afraid that the defender would bleed out, but forgot, even maybe ignored that Jay was also bleeding from his head. She only remembered the shock moment that is just few seconds later than her calling to the Dispatch Center. She should figure that his partner's feeling of guilty would give too much mercy to Angela Nilsson. She almost stepped down to the vault immediately as she heard the shot. Before she went into the vault, she picked up some sound that indicated a heavy hit on the ground. She could sense that something bad happened and had butterflies in her stomach right away. She rushed downstairs to see Jay's mouth open trying to breathe as much air as he can, while Angela pointed to Jay with a gun and her index finger on the trigger.

"Jay!" She found the man lying on the ground and raised her voice to warn his partner about his safety. She at once turned to Angela to prevent anything worse from happening. She kept took glance at Jay now and then, hoping to figure out even though some slight move of Jay.

Angela was struggling to pull her upper part of the body up a little to do what she believed right for Marcus when Hailey was talking to Jay to keep him awake. She shot Angela's right biceps before Jay's head turned to the direction where she and Angela were. Angela fell on the ground straight away, her injured arm hit the ground with her heavy wheeze. She quickly kicked Angela's gun away and came to Jay. She saw Jay's lip turning blue when he murmured "no" to her. He's definitely a stupid guy! She thought while Jay's faint gasp pulled her mind back.

"Dammit Jay!" Hailey dropped down on her right knee to check how the injury went while she saw Jay's eyelid were gradually getting down. "Talk to me!" She saw Jay struggled to keep his eyes open and take as much air as he can. She felt Jay's hand moving towards her arm, holding it and Jay was trying to say something when he coughed blood out. The basement was too dim for Hailey to see how many blood Jay had lost, but she could feel warm liquid on Jay's chest all most everywhere she had touched. If her hand were not on Jay's chest, she could hardly figure it moving up. She pressed the spot where she believed the bullet went into his chest, while she tried to tell Jay something to attract his attention and keep him conscious. Hard as she tried, she still found Jay's hand loose and his eyes roll back. "Open your eyes, Jay!" Hailey called out as she saw his face turn blue and started to give him Artificial respiration after she got nothing from him. "5021 Henry, 10-1, 10-1, officer down, repeat officer down, ambulance needed at the same place." She did CPR when she found no pulse on his neck, but nothing expected took place.

"He deserves to die, he deserves it!" Angela laughed, her voice showed her relaxation, it sounded like Jay was to die with no doubts. Her words faded gradually. Angela seemed to faint, but for Hailey, it didn't matter at all. All that Hailey cared about was Jay.

"C'mon Jay, not like this!" Adam heard her crying out when he rushed into the room. "Oh my!" Adam saw Hailey mechanically doing CPR on Jay's chest. "Hailey, switch!" He knelt on the other side of Jay and replaced Hailey to continue CPR. Hailey held his hand and griped it, seeming to give him strength to breathe and to let his heart beat. She put her another hand on the wound numbly waiting him to open his eyes. She was too much in the mood that she nearly missed Adam's words. "We got him back, Hailey, we got him back!" Hailey saw Voight standing next to her, she didn't know when Voight found them. She griped Jay's hand occasionally and suddenly she felt Jay's index finger throbbed twice.

"Jay, Jay, stay with me!" Jay was still struggling gasping, but Hailey could see him trying hard to open his eyes. She saw his eyelid fluttered, then there were a slit, but the eyes closed quickly again. "Stay with me, Jay! Help is coming!"

The paramedic arrived as Hailey was caressing Jay's hand. Together with paramedics, there were Rojas and Kevin. One of the paramedics was to insert a IV on Jay's arm, but even Jay was not fully conscious and he didn't have any power to lift his arm , he strived to move his arm away from the paramedic. "His vitals are dropping; he's losing a lot of blood." The paramedics put oxygen mask on Jay's face calling that he also had Cyanosis. "He has pneumothorax. Tube!" They separate Hailey and Jay by chance in order to put tube into Jay's chest to improve his breathe and oxygen level. Jay slightly opened his eyes after the tube was in and he regained some air. He was put in the stretcher, passing through crowds. He vaguely saw Voight's worrying face, he heard someone asking him to hang in there. The sound seemed to come from thousands of miles away, but it seemed to be Kim's voice. But where's Hailey? Did Angela do anything to Hailey? Questions appeared in Jay's mind, then he felt a cold hand pressing on his chest before his world went completely into dark.

"Hey, move, clear out!" Voight went ahead, opened the door to give the rescue team a clear way to pass Jay out. "Clear, come on!" The door was too narrow to let two people went through together, Hailey had to leave him and followed the stretcher, she ran into the ambulance as soon as she went out of the warehouse. She said to Voight that she would follow him, not asked for permission, but firmly told him. "Hold on Jay! We are on the way to hospital." Hailey kept his left hand between her hands tightly; she didn't realize how cold and sweat her hands were, as well as tears rolling in her eyes.

The patrol cleaned an escort to the Med, they shut down almost every street along the way. Everyone in Intelligence drove after the ambulance, "This is 5021, I need all available, notify Med, we have a chest GSW en route. He's one of our own." The ambulance, the whole escort was racing against time.

They approached closer and closer to the Med; everything went well until the sharp beep came out from the pulse oximeter.

"His SATS is dropping. 90, 88. What's the ETA?"

"5 minutes."

"Too long! I'll bag him!" Hailey never felt so helpless, she wanted to do something to help Jay, but the only thing she could do was waiting, waiting to paramedic to bag him, waiting the ambulance to reach Med soon, waiting him to hold on, waiting everything back to normal…

"Still dropping, 86. He needs intubation. I need your help."

"Switch!" Hailey said to the paramedics, "I can drive, you two treat him, please!" The paramedics nodded. Hailey didn't know how long she drove before she finally heard them say "I'm in" and felt sweat on her hands. She seldom drove when she's out with Jay, as Jay convinced her of the "seniority rules" for driving. He was like a naughty and proud little boy stating his ownership. Hailey smirked bitterly; she gave up asking him for driving right, maybe never tried again. It's not bad calling shotgun when he drove; he usually drove steadily after hard work, especially in the midnight, which made her fall sleep several times, deep and sound, just like what he was, if she could ignore the invasion ventilation in his respirator system.

Everything in the basement appears in her mind, she cannot get rid of the guilt feeling. She can't remember how long it exactly took her to drive to Med, what she remembers is that it was the longest way she drove within these years; she pressed the pedal as hard as she could, she saw Dr. Halstead and Dr. Marcel waiting at the gate, pushing his stretcher into the ER. Sitting in the waiting room without any update on Jay, she asks herself what "have each other's back" means time and time again. She knows it definitely doesn't mean this situation. She wishes she were against her stubborn partner's request and followed him downstairs, or she could let him stay upstairs waiting for ambulances. She rubs her hands to release her anxiety when Rojas comes into the waiting room handing her a cup of coffee.

"Any news?" Hailey shook her head, then she looks down putting her palms together in front of her face, slightly moving up and down. She prays, begs, keeps her fingers crossed. The waiting room is full of his comrades and patrols in the escort, she hears them greeting and talking with Voight about Jay, anyone in this room is upset about his situation. The world is too noisy, which makes her more and more fretful not having any information on how's he going. The world suddenly becomes silent when she is comforting herself that Jay is still alive. She raises her head, seeing Will Halstead coming out. Everyone stands up and heads towards Will. Hailey rushes to the very front of the crowd, eagerly to hear from Will that Jay is stable and fine and is sent to the ward.

"Hi everyone, I just talked to Dr. Marcel, he said the bullet went through his left lung, causing Hemopneumothorax, and grazed an artery. They are still trying to repair them. The wound on his head needs some stitches but will not be a big problem…"

"Will, is he gonna be okay?"

Will opens his lips but bites his answer back instead. "He's… lost a lot of blood…" He can't continue talking about Jay when he turns to Hailey occasionally and sees her red face and red eyes. He sighs. He shakes his head slightly, seeming to tell others Jay is not okay at all or to try to ignore the significant elephant in the room or to deny what he was thinking. He even cannot tell which the behavior means, maybe all of them. "Jay's in good hands." He hopes to comfort everyone, including himself. Adam pat his biceps, he nods to Adam in return, "I'll update you as soon as I get new information on him. Sorry, I need to go back to work."

Will turns back to the entrance when Kim walks out of ER to update Angela Nelson's situation. "Doctors removed the bullets on Angela's torso; she's gonna be fine."

"Where is she?" Voight and Kim go inside to meet Angela, leaving Hailey and Rojas standing in front of the entrance. She guesses what Jay can be from Will's stammer. She tries not to think about that word, but she can't stop thinking. How long does she need to wait? What she can do to help Jay? Will said he's lost a lot of blood, she doesn't know what blood type Jay is, but her donation may help him or help any others as a thank-you gift for anyone helping Jay out.

She passes Angela's room when she goes following the nurse to donate. She hears Voight warning Angela "If Jay dies, you're gonna wish you never lived." "You can't silence me, people are gonna know what that cop did to my husband. The whole city is gonna know." Hailey stops for a second, feeling pity that her jerky partner gave so much mercy to this devil. Hailey doesn't expect this woman to feel grateful to Jay, but she also hasn't ever thought this devil would requite kindness with resentment. She should know. She wants to walk inside the room, slap her on the face if she can. The nurse comes to her, asking whether she's okay and whether they should halt donation plan. She smiles to the nurse, pacing up to the room, so that she will not miss next update on Jay.

It doesn't take her long to donate blood, she goes back to the waiting room immediately it's completed. 1 hour, 2 hours, 3 hours…She waits and waits, but nobody comes out from the emergency room again.

*** Thank you for reading my new fan fic. I travelled in China for couples of days and was in panic because of the new coronavirus. I felt guilty to do "harm" to anyone I love including those virtual ones. I love Jay Halstead; therefore, I had a break in writing fan fictions. However, as more and more unsettling news came out and my panic arose, I figured that writing fan fiction is a way to calm myself down. Thus, this chapter came out.**

*** I really value your comment, ****criticism, your suggestion, etc. Any comment would be a great fortune to me.**

*** You may figure that many words are really familiar to you, yes, I use some dialogs in these 2 episodes, only some of them. I didn't mean to plagiarize; I love some of the original plots and expressions. **


End file.
